Falling Forward
by FaolinHayashi
Summary: When a girl of 19 discovers a man on wolf Ridge, will she save him, or can he save her? Altair
1. Anonomous

Assassins Creed Fan Fiction presents:

•Disclaimer- I do not own assassins Creed™ and/or the characters with the game•

Falling Forward

Chapter One:

**Anonymous **

As a loud alarm clock rang, a girl with bright messy honey colored hair opened her half asleep sapphire eyes; she quickly threw a quite large old toy cat at it, trying to hit the bright ugly green alarm clock to shut it off. The toy cat bounced off and landed on the tan shag carpet the girl groaned and slowly sat up, she stared at the dimly lit room only light coming through the small window next to her large bed was from a street lamp.

she looked at her black T-mobile Sidekick, _'5:30am?'_ she told herself _'damnit Jeremy! I'm going to _kill_ him!' _pulled away the covers reveling soft violet pajamas she got out of the bed and silently put on her slippers… _'Well too late to try and get some more sleep… I'm already awake'_ sighing she stood up and silently crept out of her room she closed and locked the bathroom door she turned on the bright LED light and quickly began to brush out her hair when she heard a quite Inconspicuous laughter erupting from her older brothers room.

"Oh dear, did my little sis get woken up to early… What a shame" said a voice from the other side of the door. Growling she hit the white oak door with her fist.

"Jeremy! You jerk I should… should!" she couldn't finish her sentence for she knew she would sooner regret it.

"Should what Fenix!" he said quickly faking anger "Should I go cut myself _again_!" Fenix gasped and immediately unlocked the door and opened it. Suddenly she was sprayed in the face with warm water "Ha-ha! Gotcha fen!" he called her by her hated name

"Jeremy go jump off a" she stopped suddenly noticing that a strange stench was lingering on her face and Pajama shirt… "What?" Jeremy began to laugh like the devil himself. "Is… is this?"

"Oh yeah Fen… it's… dog piss!" he laughed so hard he doubled over on the ground head right in the door way… she shut the door and heard him groan as his head was hit. And she began to strip off her clothing to take an _immediate_ shower… '_Gross!'_ she said to herself… then she began to turn on the water…

Later that Day

Fenix had realized that it was a Saturday and grabbed a bright red leash, She connected it to a yapping German Sheppard "Chill Shan!" she said happily to the bouncing dog. Fenix opened the door to great what she thought was daylight only to be disappointed to see it was a thunderstorm "no rain?" she said thoughtfully… just in case she grabbed her parka by the door

"Shan, want to go down to Wolf ridge?" the dog sniffed the ground and whined… '_Strange, Shan loves wolf' _her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a loud clash of thunder tore through the sky hitting Wolf ridge. Fenix alarmed covered her eyes and burst into a swift run with Shan at her side heading for wolf ridge.

A man garbed in white robe-like outfit groaned as he looked around, his dark eyes scanned the area… suddenly the ground rushed up to him as he collapsed in the dirt of a field, somehow he knew… He didn't belong here…

Fenix reached Wolf ridge just as she noticed something white… '_What is that?'_ she thought Shan must have noticed it also because he began barking wildly and trying to run over there… "Is… is that a _man_?" she quickly ran over and Shan began licking the unknown man's face. He groaned softly and Fenix put a soft hand to his forehead, '_He has a fever… how can I get him home without anyone noticing… if Jeremy finds him, he will call our dad from work!'_ Fenix sighed and tried to pick up the man and realized he was too heavy. Fenix gasped as the man's eyes shot open.

What!" he said "Ugh…" the man groaned again and fell back into unconsciousness...

Shan barked like a mad man, well mad **dog**, she quickly took off her parka and rolled the man onto it grabbing his hands she noticed he lacked his ring finger… _'What kind of a person would do that!'_ she gritted her teeth and pulled dragging him and the parka down off of Wolf ridge. She made sure that she didn't hurt the man as she dragged him to her house, '_Good Jeremy's not home…_' she realized that this might be a mistake, what if he was a sexual predator…

'_No, someone who is with a fever, on Wolf ridge would not be a sexual predator. No; He could be from the renascence fair…'_ she thought quickly she shook her head fumbled with her keys and opened the door she quickly dragged him inside and locked the door she tried to get him up the stairs into her room but she couldn't just _drag_ him on the stairs. She lifted him up and put his arm around her neck and shoulder and pulled him up the stairs… '_Gee this guy weighs a ton!'_

She opened the bathroom door and tried her best to sit him upright on the floor; she pulled back his hood and noticed he was more handsome than she thought. His skin was a dark tan color… almost like he was Arabic. He had a, somewhat, mustache and on the right side of his face a small scar on his lips, she noticed he carried a variety of weapons.

The man groaned again and Fenix squatted on the floor watching him her head on her knees… suddenly he awoke his dark eyes scanned his surroundings then in a flash he had jumped up and was now towering over Fenix.

"Where am I women?" He said his expression dark, Startled Fenix fell backwards and landed on her back, the anonymous man glared at her with ice in his eyes…


	2. Altaïwho?

Chapter Two:

**Altai-who?**

Fenix gaped at the towering man she noticed more details about his clothing; he wore a white dust coated robe-like garment, on his wrists were gauntlets and on the left gauntlet was a row of small armor plates, he wore a large belt, knives in 5 holders in 3 places on his; belt, right shoulder and his left leg, with the best was a red sash in front, his boots, More like sandals, was brown on his back held a bright short knife, and on his belt was a sword.

"Well?" said the unknown man "Where am I women?" he repeated again jaw set, his hand twitched towards his throwing knives.

"You're at my house!" she quickly said eyes widening at his slow move.

He glared at her and folded his arms across his chest, "And where would that be?" Fenix blinked twice.

"Excuse me… so you didn't come with the Renaissance fair? Then where did you come from?" she said with little emotion, her eyes tightened giving her a fierce gaze.

The stranger suddenly was right in front of her face, she gasped and he put his hand around her mouth silencing her. "Who else lives here?" he said quickly and silently. She moved his hand stuttered at first thinking about different things that might happen if he was a killer.

"My family… my mom, dad, and brother Jeremy" she managed to say and she shut her Sapphire eyes, a small tear leaked out. The stranger suddenly was sitting at least a few inches away.

"What is your name Women?" he said in a different tone of voice, his dark eyes still glaring had a hint of warmth now added in it.

"Fenix, Fenix Liengold" Fenix said softly she looked up and notice the stranger now held something.

"Line-gold?" he said questioning her.

Fenix nodded, "yes, but…" she stammered "Who…who are _you_?"

The stranger hesitated then finally said… "Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad…"

Fenix raised an eyebrow and said "Altaï-who?"

Altaïr rolled his dark eyes and says "It means; The Flying One, Son of None…"

At this Fenix looked even more confused… "Son of _None_? How is that possible, everyone has a"

She was cut off as Altaïr told her "I am an Assassin, therefore I have no father… and now that you have seen me… and since you know what I am… your life is over" Altaïr added an icy tone into his voice.

"Wh…What?" Fenix stared at him, and suddenly he clenched his left hand into a fist and he pinned her onto the ground she gasped as a hidden blade appeared right where his ring finger used to be…

_________

Fao-T: Sorry my chapters are short. still working on them!


	3. Gone

Chapter three:

**Gone**

Fenix began to hyperventilate and tears formed at her eyes… suddenly a loud slam was heard below a male voice was heard.

"Fen, where are you! I got a little surprise for you" emphasizing on the word _surprise _she heard a stifled laugh…

Altaïr's eyes narrowed at what her brother said he retracted the hidden blade and said, "Go to him, see what he has… but speak nothing of me…"

Fenix stopped crying and slowed her breathing then tried to laugh and only managed a small 'Ha'; she stood up and said "Probably something to make me feel bad…" Fenix paused "again".

Altaïr raised an eyebrow and reached for the door then paused… "Why did you bring me here women…"

Fenix sighed, "No real reason, _Altaïr_, but I have a name you know!" she growled out the last of her sentence and opened the door.

Altaïr chuckled to himself and began to explore the second floor to the house.

**Altaïr**

Altaïr walked into Fenix's bedroom and noticed things in the room that he had never seen; by her large bed was a table with a small device on it, he cautiously picked up the device; he noticed it had several buttons on it, he pressed a button on it and it lit up with a loud beep added to it. He suddenly dropped it and the black and red device broke, at least he thinks it did…

He stared at the device again, broken it had even more buttons; confused and frustrated he put it back where he found it. He wondered over to the large window and went to jump out only to find out that it had something blocking him…

'_What the hell is going on!'_ he thought to himself. Altaïr shook his head and sat on her bed… shocked he thought '_Its … it's so soft? How is that possible… straw beds are never…'_ he stopped and moved the large soft blankets, '_not straw? What is with them… are they Royal? Is her father a merchant king?' _Altaïr thought about this for a while and decided to go ahead and search another area… he slowly opened a door labeled: Shan's Room.

Altaïr opened the door and noticed a growling dog inside the small room, puzzled Altaïr lowered his hand at the snarling animal, as if to calm it, and the dog bit him, Altaïr bit his tongue to keep from yelling and swatted at the dog. When he heard a female voice behind him…

"Jeremy I thought I told you to leave Shan alone" said a female voice, Altaïr turned and the women gaped at him and soon Altaïr had her mouth shut.

**Fenix**

Fenix had gone down the stairs only to be bombarded by water balloons "Damnit Jeremy!" she called out as her brother and his friends decided to give her a '_bath_'. Fenix angered lept at Jeremy hand around his throat, she suddenly remembered the throwing knife she removed from Altaïr's belt she soon had it in hand and made a threatening pose… almost like Altaïr's pose when she called him a liar…

Jeremy sees the danger and said "F… Fenix, it was just… just a joke!" he tried to shield his face in case she did decide to cut him…

Fenix sighed and said… "A joke… So it's a joke every time you are mean to me! Should I really believe that Jeremy?" she released his throat but kept the dagger aimed...

One of Jeremy's _'partners in crime'_, Zack, said "C…come on Fenix, its just a **joke**… let him go! Fenix… don't kill him!"

Fenix looked at their eyes, something she had never seen in the _all-so-tough_ guys, the fear of her. "I… I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me" Fenix suddenly went limp and her eyes fluttered shut as a sudden strike of pain caused her to black out… the last thing she heard was

"Come on, before your mom wakes up!" she faintly heard Jeremy laughing loudly '_Altaïr… help… me…'_

**Altaïr**

Altaïr stared into the frightened women's eyes, he whispered in her ear "Calm down, and be quiet!" the women nodded and Altaïr released her hand.

"Where's my daughter?" demanded the women in a harsh tone.

'_Must be Fenix's mother'_ Altaïr returned her harsh tone and with his own, "Women do not test me… I do not" Altaïr stopped and heard laughing he put a finger to his lips and walked out the door he bent his head down the stair well a ways to see downstairs; Fenix was lying on the ground one of the three boys had a statue in his hand with some blood on it, Altaïr clenched his fists knuckles white he heard one of the boys gasp as they noticed the knife she had dropped he listened closely and heard then say:

"How much ya' think its worth?" said a burly boy fingering the blade drawing blood.

"Not sure, but if it draws blood its gotta' be worth sumthin'. Right Jeremy?" said a very tan skinny boy.

Jeremy still laughing had kicked his sister in the ribs. Altaïr clenched his teeth and slowly advanced down the stairs a loud creak erupted from the step he had put his foot on, '_Damnit… I need to move quickly! Before" _a sudden slam of the door startled Altaïr, '_they… they took her!'_ he bounded own the stairs and ripped open the door when he saw them carry her off into the woods. Altaïr grunted and took off after them, '_gone… she is gone'_ he thought to himself.

_______

Fao-T: Okay, so maybe in some of the next chapters i can at least TRY to get some more but my old laptop just heaved its last breath RIP Q.Q but please comment.


	4. Found and Lost

Chapter Four:

**Found and Lost again**

Fenix slowly opened her eyes only to find that only pain was to follow, she looked around and found that she was on Wolf ridge tied up and gagged thoughts raced through her mind as small tears formed around her sapphire eyes, '_why am I here? How did I get here? Where's my family…'_ but the biggest question she had was '_Where's Altaïr'_.

Fenix tried to loosen the bonds on her hands and feet but they would not move, farther off she saw Jeremy talking to Zack, Trevor… and… someone else garbed in the black robes… Just like Altaïr, she closed her eyes an listened closely.

"-so now, Jeremy my last offer" the robed man said in a heavy accent "I will trade your sister… for your father…" the robed mans smile revealed yellow tinted teeth. Jeremy closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"D… deal" Jeremy looked like a tear was about to form around his eyes. Fenix started to squirm around until the gag was out of her mouth

Fenix yelled out as loud as she could "Altaïr! Help me!" suddenly Fenix yelped as something hit her, the man in the robes threw a rock at her head Fenix felt something wet, warm and sticky coated her forehead as she lay there… she heard them all speaking at once,

"Who is All-tie-air?" Jeremy said while grabbing our dad and getting him propped up,

"How does she know Altaïr!"

"So that's who was following us" Trevor rubbed his chin, while Zack pointed in the woods…

"Umm… is **that** Altaïr" Zack swallowed while the black robed man said some thing in a foren tongue suddenly 5 other men in Templars uniforms showed in the valley on Wolf Ridge, suddenly Fenix saw Altaïr in the valley standing there…

'_He… he came for me?'_ Fenix tried to yell out to him, but her body would not respond suddenly she saw an archer on the ridge aiming at Altaïr who suddenly moved and an arrow was lodged in her leg… "Ah! God, the pain!" she suddenly cried out without thinking she bit on her lip until she tasted the metallic-like taste of her own blood…

Altaïr quickly pulled out his short blade and began to kill the Templars one of the Templars blades nicked his shoulder as he danced back and forth into the fight another Templars tried to grab him.

Altaïr then grabbed the Templars wrist and put his own boot onto the Templars back pushing him forward into the dirt; the Templar on the left then tried to cut him but Altaïr blocked with his short blade kicked the mans shin and lodged the blade into his throat. Causing the Templar to gurgle and die.

The black robed man swiftly threw a knife at Fenix's Father hitting the right part of his chest, causing him to groan. Jeremy quickly ran over to his dads bleeding body and Fenix cursed at Jeremy "You stupid idiot! How could you!" she swore at him every word she knew each one with an added touch of venom in each word

Altaïr had finished off the fourth Templar when the fifth suddenly frightened of death tried to run away from him only to end up having Altaïr's hidden blade lodged deep into his throat when Altaïr stood he started after the robed man, "Well, Altaïr, it seems I have underestimated you." Altaïr froze where he stood…

"Altaïr, don't you know me?" the robed man chuckled "Why I'm the son of William de Montferrat…Conrad." He threw a knife at Altaïr, who stared in shock, and nicked his shoulder drawing a trickle of blood. Conrad ran and quickly mounted a brown Thoroughbred steed which he galloped towards the tied up dirt covered body of Fenix who upper lip pulled up in disgust.

Altaïr got in a position to run to Fenix when; "Tsk, tsk, Altaïr, if you go near my _soon-to-be-bride_ I might have to kill her… shame to waste such a beauty…"he said with delicacy it made Altaïr sick to his stomach

Fenix lost it at that "Touch me and see what I do to you… You slime ball piece of…" she was cut off by Conrad hitting her over the head causing her to go unconscious as he picked her up ignoring the wound in her leg.

Altaïr stepped back and began to walk away only did he turn around to see the direction they traveled in only to be knocked out by the Hilt of Conrad's sword… he then galloped off with Fenix laughing… somehow his revenge on Altaïr has worked out almost perfectly… even with the small distraction...


End file.
